Undercover auf dem Spielplatz
by Yury and Samusa
Summary: Ja, glaubt ihr denn die Shinigami stehen offensichtlich dort rum und zeigen sich den möglichen Hollowattentätern? Ne, die tun sich schon verkleiden.


_Disclaimer: Alles gehört Kubo Tite, der kleine Hitsu-Fans gerne damit ärgert, dass er genau diesen aus den Kapiteln verschwinden lässt und Geld gibt es für das Schreiben auch nichts. _

_Anm: Ja, ihr seht richtig, es gibt schon wieder was neues von uns beiden. Lag aber nur daran, dass wir eine ganze Woche zusammen waren und abends wohl nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als Fanfics zu schreiben. Hahaha, Yury schafft es sogar das Zeug abzutippen und das mit einer äußerst schlimmen Zockersucht, die sich nicht mehr beheben zu lassen scheint. _

_Taichou Captain_

_Fukutaichou Vize-Captain_

**Undercover auf dem Spielplatz**

by Yury & Samusa

„Matsumoto, wessen Idee war es hier Undercover auf Hollows zu lauern?" Hitsugaya Taichous Augenbraue zuckte unaufhörlich vor sich hin, während er in einem Matrosenanzug gekleidet mit seinem Fukutaichou auf einem Spielplatz stand.

Matsumoto grinste. „Nicht meine, jedenfalls. Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Taichou. Du siehst süß aus."

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe süß auszusehen!", grummelte Hitsugaya. Er fühlte sich extrem unwohl in seinem Aufzug.

„Etwa meine?", fragte Matsumoto entrüstet. „Los, komm jetzt, du kannst dich dort auf die Schaukel setzen und ich schubse dich an." Schon lief sie auf die Schaukeln zu.

Hitsugaya verschränkte die Arme. „Ich will nicht schaukeln", weigerte er sich.

Matsumoto musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. „Du willst dich doch wohl nicht vor der Arbeit drücken?"

In Hitsugayas Hirn schien es zu arbeiten. „Nur kurz."

„Natürlich, Taichou, nur kurz."

Keine Minute später schubste eine überaus enthusiastische Matsumoto einen überaus grummeligen Hitsugaya an.

„Macht das nicht Spaß!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Ich...bin begeistert", kam die trockene Antwort.

„Halt dich gut fest, nicht dass du runter fällst und dir weh tust."

„Matsumoto!", warnte er sie mit fester Stimme und wurde stärker angestoßen. Grummelnd hielt er sich fest. Das schien keinen Sinn zu haben mit ihr zu reden.

Eine der umstehenden Mütter machte sich zu der rothaarigen Frau auf. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich glaube Ihr Sohn hat keinen Spaß am Schaukeln. Der Kleien sieht eher aus als wäre es ihm nicht gut."

Matsumoto riss die Augen auf und hielt die Schaukel an, kniete sich hin und drückte ihren Taichou. „Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Jetzt geht's mir bestens."

„Gut." Matsumoto stand auf und schaute der Frau, die sie eben angesprochen hatte, angespannt ins Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht seine Mutter!"

Hitsugaya haderte mit sich selbst. Er wusste Matsumoto würde sauer sein und er wusste, dass es keineswegs ein vorbildhaftes Verhalten war, aber dennoch, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Aber Mama, wie kannst du das nur sagen?"

Matsumoto drehte sich langsam zu dem unschuldig drein blickenden Hitsugaya. „Oder ist die Tante jemand wie der Onkel von letzter Woche, dem ich sagen sollte du bist meine große Schwester?"

Matsumotos Augenbraue begann zu zucken. Das machte der kleine Teufel mit Absicht!

„Bitte was?" Die andere Mutter war empört. „Das hab eich mir doch gleich gedacht. So eine sind Sie also. Bestimmt kennt der Kleine seinen Vater nicht einmal, weil er ein dummer Unfall von Ihnen war. Das Kind kann einem nur Leid tun. Kein Wunder warum er so traurig aussieht."

Hitsugaya hatte die Mundwinkel extra beleidigt nach unten gezogen. Sein Fukutaichou verschränkte die Arme. „Wenigstens bin ich eine Mutter, die mit ihrem Kind spielt und darauf aufpasst, während die von anderen Dreck fressen."

Die Frau sah zu ihrer Tochter und stürzte davon. „Satsuki, spuck das sofort wieder aus, das ist bäh!"

„Taichou, das war fies."

„Das ist mein Matrosenanzug auch. Wir haben alle so unsere Problemchen." Hitsugaya stand von der Schaukel auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Können wir dann jetzt gehen?"

Das wäre doch gelacht gewesen, der Spaß fing gerade erst an. „Kommt nicht in Frage, Taichou. Komm, wir gehen jetzt wippen."

Oh Gott, bitte nicht...

„Huuiiii!"

„Matsumoto?"

„Hm?"

„Ich beweg mich hier gerade kein Stück." Nicht, dass ihn das was ausmachte, aber die ganze Zeit hier in der Luft herum hängen war sicher nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache.

„Wenn du damit sagen willst, ich sei fett, dann vergiss es!", beleidigt stand sie von der Wippe auf und Hitsugaya flog regelrecht auf den Boden und kullerte von der Wippe. Zwei überfürsorgliche Mütter eilten ihm zu Hilfe und eine andere ging auf Matsumoto los. „Sind Sie noch ganz bei Sinnen? Dem Kind hätte sonst etwas passieren können!", zischte sie Matsumoto an und drehte sich im gleichen Moment zu den anderen herum. „Hat der Süße sich was getan?"

Da Hitsugaya bereits wieder stand und sich den Staub von den Sachen klopfte, konnte es nicht ganz so schlimm sein.

„Er hat gesagt ich sei zu schwer!", klagte Matsumoto und dachte dabei man würde sie sicherlich verstehen. Stattdessen starrte sie die Mutter nur an. „Was für eine herzlose Mutter sind Sie? Wegen solchen dummen Kinderaussagen bringt man doch sein eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht um. Die haben doch keine Ahnung davon was sie sagen!"

Hitsugaya fand es sei an der Zeit Matsumoto zu helfen und tapste zu ihr, wo er seine Arme um ihre runden Hüften legte. „Was wollen die Tanten von uns, Mama? Können wir nicht woanders hin spielen gehen? Die machen mir Angst." Er sah sie mit richtigen Kinderkulleraugen an.

Matsumoto konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie kniete sich hin und knuddelte ihren Knuddeltaichou...und Hitsugaya bereute schon fast wieder, was er eben getan hatte, aber vielleicht konnte er so dem Spielplatzhorror entkommen.

Matsumoto wuschelte ihrem Taichou durchs Haar. „Du kannst ja so lieb sein, wenn du willst." Er überging diesen Kommentar großzügig...fürs Erste.

Zweifelnd beobachteten die drei Mütter die beiden bis sich eine von ihnen ein Herz fasste und heran trat. „Hör zu, Kleiner, wenn dir deine Mutter erneut weh tut, kommst du sofort zu einem von uns."

Der Blick des lieben, kleinen Toushirous verwandelte sich urplötzlich wieder in den des Miesepeters. „Meine Mama tut mir nicht weh! Ich hab sie lieb, olle Tante!" Zum krönenden Abschluss streckte er ihr noch die Zunge raus.

Matsumoto sah die drohende Gefahr und hob Hitsugaya – sehr zu dessen Überraschen – hoch und trug ihn zu einer freien Stelle beim Sandkasten. Dort setzte sie ihn ab und sich dazu. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. „Puh, das hätte leicht ins Auge gehen können. Diese Mütter sind ja wirklich gemein gefährlich."

Hitsugaya beobachtete an Matsumoto vorbei das Grüppchen Mütter, das tuschelnd beeinander stand. „Ich ahne schon schlimmes, auch wenn es mir überhaupt nicht gefällt."

„Taichou?"

Er schloss die Augen. „Um weitere Konfrontationen zu vermeiden, sollten wir besser weiter das Mutter/Kind Verhältnis pflegen."

Matsumoto konnte darauf verzichten für eine Mutter gehalten zu werden, allerdings war ihr Söhnchen dann ihr Taichou und das hieß...ungestraft knuddeln. Sie lächelte. „Verstanden, Taichou, dann lass uns an die Arbeit gehen." Ehe es sich Hitsugaya versah, wurde er von Matsumoto zu einer Rutsche gezerrt. „Viel Spaß, Schätzchen."

„Was soll ich hier?", fragte er verwirrt. Er sah die Kinder rutschen, aber wollte Matsumoto das jetzt von ihm etwa auch?

„Rutschen", sagte die Rothaarige das böse Wort. „Keine Angst, ich warte unten an der Rutsche und fange dich auf." Sie war eindeutig begeistert vom Spielplatz.

„Eher gehe ich lieber auf die Schaukel zurück."

Matsumoto sah zu den Schaukeln. „Geht nicht, die ollen Tanten sind noch dort."

„So ein Pech." Hitsugaya drehte sich herum und wollte zu den Bänken. Von dort konnte er sowieso besser beobachten.

„Und eine Sandburg? Wollen wir eine bauen?", fragte Matsumoto sofort und hielt ihn somit davon ab sich hinzusetzen.

Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue. Die Tatsache miteinbeziehend, dass Matsumoto nicht nachlassen würde, konnte jetzt nur noch das geringere übel wählen. Er seufzte. „Du kannst bauen, ich setz mich daneben und schau zu." Der „kleine Junge" ging schon mal vor, bevor seine Mutter noch Gegenvorschläge machen konnte.

Da saß er nun im Sand und blickte finster um sich. „Ich habe noch ein paar Förmchen von Ichigos Schwestern bekommen!", sagte Matsumoto, die es endlich zu ihm geschafft hatte und eine Tüte mit Sandspielzeug öffnete.

„Viel Spaß."

„Wie? Nein, wir spielen zusammen!" Ehe sich Hitsugaya versah hatte er eine Schaufeln in der Hand. Matsumoto begann sich eine Burg zu bauen und pfiff nebenher gut gelaunt ein Lied. Konnte nicht jetzt schnell von irgendwo ein Hollow daher kommen? Warum musste sie ihn nur immer so quälen? Der Taichou hatte das Gefühl in der Hölle gelandet zu sein.

„Schätzchen", Matsumoto kicherte. „Wenn du so unglücklich drein schaust, lockst du die Monstermütter nur wieder an und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

„Hmpf."

„Lächeln!" Im nächsten Moment kam eine Ladung Sand in Matsumotos Richtung geflogen und landete zielsicher in ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Ui. Das. Macht. Spaß. Mama", sagte Hitsugaya trocken.

„Aaaah, das kratzt totaaaal." Matsumoto fing an unter ihrem Kleid herum zu fummeln.

„Ich hab Spaß", sagte Hitsugaya nochmals, doch weniger fröhlich. Lustlos begann er im Sand herum zu stochern mit seiner Schaufel.

Matsumoto warf die Förmchen hin. „Also gut, du hast gewonnen, Taichou. Wir lassen das mit dem Spielplatz sein und gehen shoppen."

„Ohne mich", verkündete Hitsugaya.

„Wieso denn?", schmollte Matsumoto. „Ich habe gehört in dem Shoppingcenter soll es besonders leckere Melonen geben."

Hitsugaya packte das Sandspielzeug in die Tüte zurück und stand auf. „Was sitzt du hier noch rum? Wo ist dieses Ding mit den Melonen?"

Matsumoto blinzelte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich was für eine Auswirkung Melonen auf Hitsugaya hatten. „Hier entlang, Taichou."

Zwei Stunden, sechs Einkaufstüten und viel zu viele Yen später fand sich Hitsugaya neben Matsumoto in einer Boutique wieder.

„Matsumoto..." Seine Augenbraue zuckte.

„Was?" Sie stand vor einem großen Spiegel und bewunderte ein weiteres Kleid an sich, das zehn Minuten später ihr gehören würde.

„Wann kann ich endlich eine Melone essen?", fragte er erzürnt.

Die Verkäuferin, die Matsumoto freundlich beriet, flüsterte ihr etwas zu. „Uhm, ich weiß nicht, ob das das Richtige ist", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf ihren Taichou.

„Jedes Kind findet es toll", sagte die Verkäuferin. Ohne zu ahnen in welche Gefahr sie sich begab, nahm sie Hitsugayas Hand. „Ich bringe ihn ins Spielland und Sie können noch die anderen Sachen probieren, die ich Ihnen dorthin gelegt habe."

Hitsugaya riss die Augen auf und wollte protestieren, allerdings zog die Verkäufertante stärker an ihm, als dem Captain der zehnten Division lieb war und so fand er sich, schneller als er gucken konnte, in einem großen Becken voller bunter Bälle wieder. Um ihn herum tollten bereits ein ganzer Haufen Rotznasen herum und schmissen mit den Bällen um sich. Warum sahen die nur alle so fröhlich aus? Hitsugaya wollte zum „Beckenrand", fand es allerdings etwas schwerer voran zu kommen und ging andauernd unter. Eins war klar. Die reale Welt hatte so ihre Tücken für einen Captain der Soul Society.

Währenddessen probierte Matsumoto weiter hübsche Kleider an, bis: „An alle Besucher der Shopping Galerie. Der kleine Hitsugaya sucht seine faule, rothaarige Mutter, die ihn im Kinderland vergessen hat. Ich wiederhole, der kleine Hitsugaya sucht seine Mutter Matsumoto. Er möchte im Kinderland abgeholt werden, bevor er noch weitere Kinder terrorisieren kann." Die Stimme der Ansagetante klang zittrig, als würde ihr etwas große Angst einjagen.

Keine Minute später tauchte Matsumoto mit ihren tausend Tüten am Kinderland auf und blickte auf Hitsugaya, der dort mit verschränkten Armen auf sie wartete. Danach zogen die anderen Kinder und die Angestellten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie starrten ängstlich zu Hitsugaya. „Taichou, du kannst doch die Leute nicht so verschrecken." Was auch immer er getan hatte.

„Matsumoto."

„Hm?"

„Lass mich nochmal in einem Pool mit...bunten Bällen zurück und ich versorg dich mit Papierarbeit bis du das Wort Shopping nicht einmal mehr buchstabieren kannst."

Matsumoto schluckte. „Aber es war doch sicherlich lustig", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nicht im geringsten", sagte Hitsugaya, dessen Augenbraue wieder nervös zuckte.

„Ah, nun, wenn das so ist. Uhm, auf dem Weg hierher habe ich den Laden mit den Melonen gesehen, wollen wir dahin?" Matsumoto hatte die Hoffnung ihren Taichou so auf schnellstem Wege beruhigen zu können.

„Dann gehen wir endlich dort hin", sagte Hitsugaya trocken und stapfte an ihr vorbei.

Matsumoto lächelte mutig zu den umstehenden Personen. „Er hat schlecht geschlafen. Hehehehe", dann folgte sie Hitsugaya. „Wir müssen ein Stockwerk tiefer, als zu den Rolltreppen."

Der Taichou drehte sich herum und ging die zu viel gelaufenen Meter zu der Rolltreppe zurück. Sobald Hitsugaya den Laden mit den Melonen entdeckt hatte, gab es kein Halten mehr und seine Schrittfrequenz erhöhte sich zunehmend. Matsumoto verkniff sich ihren Kommentar über dieses kindische Verhalten.

„Also, Taichou, hast du dich entschieden? Können wir los? Ich bin schon völlig fertig vom vielen Shoppen."

„Ts, Melone ist nicht gleich Melone. Ich kann nicht einfach irgendeine nehmen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ich kenne mich da schon aus." Hitsugaya klopfte weiter die Melonen ab und hob sie an, um das Gewicht zu prüfen.

„Wie lange brauchst du denn noch? Meine Einkäufe sind schwer!"

Er schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick und machte weiter. Es dauerte nicht halb so lang wie Matsumoto brauchte um sich für ein Kleid zu entscheiden und sie verließen die Shopping Galerie und gingen zurück zur Soul Society. Hitsugaya stückelte seine Melone und stürzte sich begierig auf das rote Fruchtfleisch.

„Taichou, welches meiner Kleider sollte ich nachher beim Treffen der Fukutaichous tragen?" Matsumoto war mit dreien von ihren vielen Tüten vor ihn hin getreten.

Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie wär's mit deiner Uniform, so wie es in den Vorschriften steht?"

„Ach, wer interessiert sich denn für die Vorschriften? Meine neuen Outfits sind viel interessanter."

„Ansichtssache. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich esse." Und das nächste Stück Melone musste dran glauben.

„Aber Taichou, ich möchte wissen welches dir am besten gefällt." Schon begann Matsumoto sich auszuziehen.

„Matsumoto! Lass das! Mir is egal was du anziehst, du siehst..."

„Jaaaa, Taichou?"

Oh Gott, er hatte ihr beinahe ein Kompliment gemacht. Er wurde rot. „Lass es einfach."

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe mir doch nicht umsonst die Blasen gelaufen und ein Haufen Geld ausgegeben. Ich ziehe sie alle einfach mal an und dann kannst du mir sagen, was dir gefällt." Sie zog sich weiter aus.

Um das nicht sehen zu müssen, drehte sich Hitsugaya mit dem Stuhl herum und hielt den Hörer des Telefons ans Ohr. „Hitsugaya Taichou hier. Ich möchte Matsumoto Rangiku für das heutige Fukutaichoutreffen entschuldigen. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun und ich kann sie leider nicht entbehren."

„Taichou!", empörte sich Matsumoto halb angezogen, als sie vor ihn trat. Ganz so viel hatte Hitsugaya gar nicht sehen wollen und hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Taichou, man könnte ja meinen du schämst dich für mich."

Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue. „Könnte man das?"

Matsumoto nickte betroffen und registrierte gar nicht, wie ihr Taichou mit den Augen rollte.

Dann musste er eben in den sauren Apfel beißen, wenn er die Stripteaseshow hier verhindern wollte; auch wenn andere ihn um diese beneiden würden. „Matsumoto, du siehst gut aus, egal was du anziehst, aber ich würde die offizielle Kleidung bevorzugen."

Im nächsten Moment räkelte sie sich auf seinem Schreibtisch und ihr Zeigefinger spielte mit einer von Hitsugayas Haarsträhnen. Ein schlauer Shinigami hätte gewusst, dass er spätestens jetzt die Flucht vor ihr ergreifen sollte. „Warum denn? Wenn es dir gefällt, behalte ich es gleich an. Wir machen unser bisschen Papierkram und anschließend bekommst du bei mir ein schönes Essen. Ich lade dich ein, als Dank dafür, dass du den Tag mit mir in der realen Welt verbracht hast. Das war total süß von dir, Taichou. Nicht jeder Captain hätte das gemacht. Wir hatten richtig viel Spaß!"

„Nicht jeder Captain hat dich als Vize!", sagte Hitsugaya zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Geh. Von. Meinem. Tisch. Runter!"

„Oh, nicht gleich explodieren, das tut dir gar nicht gut! Pass auf", sie rutschte vom Tisch und brachte ihr Kleid in die richtige Form, „Ich werde dir einen Tee kochen und während du hier mit den ersten Blättern anfängst, kannst du dich etwas beruhigen." Schon huschte Matsumoto Fukutaichou davon.

Hitsugayas Kopf knallte lautstark auf den Blätterstapel. Sein Fukutaichou war heute wieder in absoluter Bestform. „Beruhigen, na klar."

ENDE

written: 31. - 7.08.2006


End file.
